Born To Touch The Skies
by Ejammer
Summary: Obito missed the chance to grab the nine tails from Kushina so turning up a month later and summoning the seven tails to attack out of sheer frustration which leads to the Minato sacrificing something precious to save his village. What changes will occur in his son's life with a new beast than what was originally intended and will it allow for new heights to be attained.


**Born To Touch The Skies**

 _Obito missed the chance to grab the nine tails from Kushina so turning up a month later and summoning the seven tails to attack out of sheer frustration which leads to the Minato sacrificing something precious to save his village. What changes will occur in his son Naruto's life now and with a new beast than what was originally intended will allow for new heights to be reached._

 **Underground Hideout**

"Dammit Zetsu how could you not find out that damned woman was giving birth" a man said in a tone showed off that he was absolutely livid.

"You were not ready" Zetsu answered simply in a dual toned voice see as both Zetsu gave the same answer at the same time.

"hnn" was the response from Obito before he warped away.

"How rude, seems like all Uchiha are the same" complained the white half of Zetsu

"I concur stubborn children but It was necessary; we need him for the long game not messing around with ideals of revenge that gives us nothing right now" replied the black Zetsu.

"How dare they, purposefully interfere I am ready, I will be rid of the 4th Hokage and weaken Konoha in the process" Obito declared in his own pocket dimension.

'now which was the most vulnerable beast' Obito thought before a smile came to his face.

"Perfect" he said before warping towards his base to prepare for going into Takigakure to find the seven tails Jinchuuriki seeing as she will only be a small child and easy pickings.

 _[Scene Change]_

After appearing in Taki it was easy enough finding where the Jinchuuriki was with the the amount of chakra she had a quick flash of sharingan and Obito picked up the general location.

'Tch only two more insects in my way' Obito thought after spotting two anbu guards outside the door that held his prize. Quickly dealing with the guards with a simple neck snap to one and stabbing the other one. Deciding it would be better to phase through the wall just encase of traps. Where Obito witnessed something that would of effected him if he could still feel anything but hatred. Sitting alone in this hollowed out tree sat a little girl with mint green hair, who appeared to be crying due to the abuse she suffered at the hands of the villagers.

"Why why does everyone hate me what did I do to deserve this" cried out the little girl with mint green hair.

Obito decided it was time to act on his plan.

"Ohayo mine names Tobi what's yours little girl" Obito said in childish tone

"Ahhh" the mint haired girl gave a short scream and tried to clamour away from the weirdo in side of her room but before she could get very he was in front of her in an instant with the glowing red eyes known as the sharingan spinning slowly.

"Sleep" Obito said simply back in his serious persona, knocking out the girl before warping back out with a heading of his target.

 _[Scene Change]_

It was a warm day despite being November and at the Namikaze household Minato just got home from working in the office just managing to beat the sun setting to see his wife Kushina and one month old Naruto as he walked in he saw brought small smile his wife gently rocking their son while softly humming to him.

"Hey honey I am home earlier than I expected" Minato said as he declared not like his wife didn't know he was there as he walked over giving a kiss to his wife before kissing his son's forehead.

"Hey little man how was your day hope you didn't give your Kaa-chan a harsh time" he said not expecting an answer from the wide eyed new born.

As Minato looked at his son with small tufts of blonde hair, it seemed that their boy got his mother's amethyst coloured eyes, and even with the odd whisker like birthmarks which he was certain the kyuubi had something to do with, at the end of his analysis he decided once again Kushina and he had a cute kid.

"Babe you and I made one good looking kid you know that he is going to have to beat the crowds off him with a stick" Minato chuckled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it those hussies will get no where near you will my little maelstrom" Kushina said while staring into her son's eyes.

"Hey why don't you get some rest I watch our son" Minato said as he noticed that his wife was still exhausted from giving birth and looking after their son all day.

Kushina nodded before handing her baby boy over to her husband.

"your right and its time for you to spend time with our son, make sure you wake me in a couple of hours' ok honey" Kushina.

"Yeah sure thing Kushi-chan" Minato replied.

Deep within Kushina's seal a a gigantic nine tailed fox who was currently sleeping as it was chained to what looked like a moon like construct. The sleeping beast's eyes shot open.

"Chomei" the kyuubi growled as it began to force chakra to run through Kushina's system.

'it would have been a lot faster if it wasn't for these infernal chains' the Kyuubi thought.

 _[Scene Change]_

A young girl walked out of an alley way with a glazed look over her like she had as stumbled out into the middle of the road as she looked around she spotted some of locals giving her funny looks before keel over in pain.

"arghhhhhh" screamed the mint haired girl as she felt like she was burning up, unknown to her she was quickly covered in the version one demon cloak which some of the older passing shinobi recognised alongside the Killing intent building up it was long before the power exploded and what happened next shocked and terrified all of Konoha the Nanabi the seven tailed Demon had fully formed and arrived in the heart of their home. There was only a single moment of peace before all hell broke loose.

 _[Scene Changes]_

Minato who was currently playing with his son suddenly froze as a wave of KI came over him. What brought him out of shock was the wailing from his son which led to him rushing towards his and Kushina's, as he turned the corner Kushina came barrelling out of the room.

"Minato what just happened?" Kushina all but demanded with worry in her voice.

"I don't know but I will find out, here take Naruto the seals around the compound should keep you both safe" Minato said trying to pass Naruto before he noticed Kushina stepping back.

"Kushina?" Minato questioned after witnessing the odd behaviour before he noticed her eyes were flickering between her normal amethyst and red and cat like pupils.

"I can't Minato since that wave of KI, the Kyuubi is trying to act up you have to take him some where safe away from me for now" Kushina paused before looking at her son and looking heartbroken she couldn't run to her baby boy before looking back to her husband "I will find you when I get the Kyuubi to calm down.

"OK, Kushi-chan see you soon when you are done head towards the Hokage's armoury" Minato said before flashing away from his home with his son leaving Kushina behind.

[Scene Change]

"Hurry, we have got to hold the line and wait for the Yondaime" cried a random shinobi before throwing a fire jutsu at the demon which appeared to do no damage what so ever and seemed to piss of the beast even further as it began to beat its bug like wings faster than needed for normal flight and began to summon up gale force winds. Blowing most shinobi standing in the direction the fireball came from away like they where caught in a hurricane.

Elsewhere on the battlefield shinobi following the Sandaime, where looking towards him for current orders.

"Men we hold the line we cannot let that beast near the civilian evacuation points or the hospital which is still being evacuated as we speak no matter what we will defend our homes with everything we have" Hiruzen the Sandaime spoke re lighting the fire that was in the surrounding shinobi's hearts.

'Come on Minato where are you, we need you now more than ever' Hiruzen thought to himself.

 _[Scene Change]_

Minato appeared at his armoury with his son in hand as he looked around he saw his honour guard, Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi, and Iwashi Tatami.

"Yondaime-sama, how may we serve" all three declared at the same time.

"You three are charge my sons protection while I deal with the situation outside" Minato declared.

"But Yondaime at you must take us we are meant to aid you" questioned Iwashi.

"are you questioning me Chunin" Minato state with a cold look coming from his normal positive face.

"No mi lord" Iwashi resigned while bowing his head.

"Good and now that I have gotten what I need I will head off" Minato said before activating the Hiraishin and disappearing to Hokage monument on top of his head he saw the beast wrecking his home and creating havoc.

Coming up with a plan almost instantly after seeing the seven tails so Minato spiked his chakra grabbing the beast's attention seeing it had turned to him and recognized as a form of danger or annoyance who knew it began to charge up its Bijuudama and given the time to charge it up allowed time for Minato to run several hand signs and pulling out another triple pronged kunai.

"Ok I don't have the chakra to block that blast for mire than a few seconds but what I can do is transfer it somewhere else" Minato said aloud. Just as the ball of destruction was launched at him. Due to the distance he only had a few seconds to choose where to send the blast.

As it hit the barrier just in front of Minato it began to get sucked into the barrier and suddenly there was an explosion around 20 miles behind the Hokage Monument in his private training grounds completely destroying it.

"Now before you can do anything else," Minato said while running through hand signs "its time to even the odds Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Minato shouted summoning two giant toad warriors Gamahiro and the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Hey Boss toad, you want help me out here" Minato asked in a tone that portrayed more worry than he meant to as the bijuu rampage continued.

"We will help Minato but explain to us why we are fighting the seven tails even if it is a giant bug bijuu beats toad any day especially one so high up on the power scale" Gamabunta stated.

 _[Scene Change]_

Back at the Namikaze family estate Kushina was in her mindscape arguing with the chained up Kyuubi.

"What are you doing you damned fur ball why are you acting up" Kushina demanded with a scowl on her face.

The chained up beast just refused to acknowledge her presence just scowling back down at her.

"You will not endanger my son do you hear even if I have to tighten this seal even further to make sure you cannot channel throughout me do you hear me you damned fox" Kushina shouted up at the fox.

The Kyuubi didn't respond just stopped channeling the chakra, as the kyuubi thought whilst it was fun to mess with his host he really hated these chains.

As Kushina left her mindscape, she looked around before rushing off out the house she had to make sure her baby boy was safe.

 _[Scene Change]_

With Konoha as the battlefield Minato decided to use a voice amplification jutsu.

"All shinobi pull back I will handle this" Minato's voice rang out across the battlefield.

As the surviving shinobi began pulling back Minato who was standing on top of Gamabunta.

"Bunta, are you ready we just need to one of you guys to ground the Nanabi and then I'll move it away from the village" Minato filled the toad summons in on the plan.

Just as he finished explaining the Sandaime hopped up on top of Gamabunta and with a serious look.

"Minato, what is plan here you know you cannot kill it, it like the other Bijuu are forces of nature" Hiruzen asked.

"I am going to seal the beast" was the response but something sounded odd it sounded void of emotion.

"What do you mean Minato you know as well as I do only up to four tails can be sealed in non- living containers" Hiruzen stated in worry before a look of realisation crossed his face.

"No Minato you cannot use your son; you know what kind of life a Jinchuuriki has".

"I have no choice, Hiruzen I cannot kill the beast if I somehow dealt the beast a fatal blow it will reform in seven years at the same spot it died I will not, and I cannot ask another person to give up their own children. I AM BEING FORCED TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY FAMILY AND MY VILLAGE AND IN MY MIND ITS NO CONTEST! So you give me better option" Minato exploded out with rage.

"…" Hiruzen was speechless before regaining his cool.

"Minato have you thought of the seal".

"Yes the Ten no Jurōjin seal should be powerful enough to the beast at bay, now Bunta, Hiro are you ready I will be back shortly after set everything up see you all soon" Minato said before flashing away leaving his summons and the Sandaime to enact phase one of his plan.

 _[Scene Change]_

Just as Kushina arrived at the armoury she saw her baby being held awkwardly in the arms of one of Minato's honour guards Genma. As she walked over to get her son back.

"Thank you Genma-san for looking after my boy" Kushina said with a small smile as she took him into her arms and cooed at her son.

It was at that moment a bright flash entered the room and in middle of it stood the Yondaime Hokage, at which the three honour guard dropped to one ready to serve and Kushina looked over her husband.

"Minato what should we do I saw the Nanabi on the way over here" Kushina said in a worried tone.

"Err Kushina I am glad to you are hear and feeling better, the rest of you leave us" Minato said as he watched them leave while Kushina gave him and odd look.

"Now Kushina I need Naruto" Minato started of diplomatically.

"What, why" Kushina said before her eyes widened and she realised what Minato was planning, "No absolutely not not a chance in hell am I going to let you take my child and make him a Jinchuuriki you know the type of life they lead".

"but Kushina you were fine" Minato tried to reason but before he could carry on Kushina interrupted.

"Two reasons why Minato Mito- sama swore the Sandaime and his Advisors to secrecy and the Kyuubi has never wrecked or attacked the people of Konoha, where as the Bijuu outside will attract all of the hatred to our son and I will not have that" Kushina stated with a strong sounding resolve as she held onto Naruto a bit tighter while she stared at Minato.

"Kushina what about the village" Minato pleaded while the frustration could be heard through his voice.

"What about our family" Kushina countered back. It was at this time Naruto suddenly awoke and began crying and wailing his lungs out which caused Kushina to break eye contact with her husband and look at her son. It was that loss of eye contact that Minato acted quickly appearing across the room with his hand raised glowing with chakra.

"Sorry Kushina" Minato said sounding truly apologetic "Gogyō Fūin" and slammed his hand into her gut which caused a quick flash of pain Kushina passed out and collapsed. Now normally you would need to have seal exposed to hit exactly but seeing as Minato new the seal was exactly on his wife he did not need it. Quickly catching his wife and child and laying his wife down and wrapping up his son in his cloak he flashed away to the location where he began to draw the seal on his son back who was still crying.

 _[Scene Change]_

Obito was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument watching the two toads try and battle the Nanabi, swiftly get their collective asses handed to them. This when Zetsu began to burrow out the ground next to him.

"So this is where you are" Black Zetsu simply stated.

"You would think watching your old home turn into a literal hell scape would be more interesting but after a while the screams become so boring" Obito said not realising how much of a sociopath he just sounded like.

As they sat and watch the battle they witness the two giant toads finally manage to pin down the Nanabi to the ground and almost instantly disappear in a flash of light.

"looks like its time to make an appearance, Zetsu return to base I will follow on shortly afterwards"

"Fine, shall we begin the first phase of Madara-sama's plan" Zetsu asked.

"Yes" Obito simply replied before warping away.

 _[Scene Change]_

As Minato just teleported three giant creature including a bijuu he currently down on one knee trying to catch his breath before continuing and beginning to run though the hand signs.

"Hurry up Minato its going get up soon and we are almost out of chakra" Bunta shouted out before the Nanabi continued to struggle "Stop moving you over grown maggot" Bunta shouted at the Nanabi before putting more weight down.

"Almost done, Bunta" Minato declared as he finished the final hand sign.

"Now Bunta Hiro dispel" which they did immediately "Ten no Jurōjin Fuin" he declared as he stood over his son as the seal began to light up blue and sparks of energy began to release before connecting with highest form of chakra in the immediate area which happened to be the Nanabi and as o soon contact was made the sparks of energy began to change to light green and absorb into the seal. Even as the Nanabi struggled its fight was hopeless as it was once again sealed.

As Minato looked down at his handy work extremely and beginning to feel the effects of chakra exhaustion he heard applauding behind as he spun around he caught sight of a masked man with one eye hole.

"Well done Yondaime, you have saved the day, now hand over the Jinchuuriki you are in no condition to defend yourself" declared Obito in calm and collected tone.

"Who are you!" Minato demanded.

"No you do not get make demands of m" Obito would continued if it wasn't for the sound of a Rasengan materialising behind so quickly he activated his Kamui allowing for a member of the Sannin to phase through him as soon Jiraiya had fully phased through Obito solidified to make contact but what surprised Obito was from behind himself being drilled and ground up.

"Hiraishin — Ni no Dan, Rasengan" Minato exclaimed as pushed down grinding down into his opponent.

Moments ago Jiraiya activated his Rasengan after sneaking up on his students current opponent when it was impossible to dodge but he found himself beginning to fall through this mysterious opponent, Jiraiya quickly reached into his waist pouch and pulled out a tri pronged kunai and quickly chucked into the air. Minato sensing a pull on the kunai in mid flight just as it started to come back down to the ground right behind his masked opponents head and Jiraiya seem to and fallen through the masked man and now man began to reach for Jiraiya.

"Now" muttered to himself before he disappeared in a flash in the air just behind his opponent and shoving a Rasengan down and feeling it connect.

After the technique ended there was only blood and some white goo on the ground but no body. Which put the Yondaime and Toad Sannin on edge so they took up defensive positions around Naruto. That was until they heard the cavalry arrive.

"Minato, Jiraiya I am glad to see you both safe, did it all go according to plan" Hiruzen asked as he looked over his student and successor.

"Not really but it all worked out" Minato said quietly will holding his son as he looked over towards the Toad Sanin "Thank you Jiraiya sensei, you helped save my life".

"No problem Kiddo, now let's get you two back to Kushina as you look like your about keel over with slightest of breezes and month old babies should not be outside in the cold or away from their mothers" Jiraiya responded.

The only thing Minato could do was pale at thought what Kushina would do when she woke up.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **So Naruto Jinchuuriki of the seven tails.**

 **Both Minato and Kushina are alive**

 **What will happen to Minato and Kushina and how will this effect their relationship?**

 **Also anyone who thinks Kushina would have been able fight of Minato better**

 **1\. she was distracted**

 **2\. she had a baby in her arms**

 **3\. she hasn't trained for 11 months**

 **4\. Uzumaki or not childbirth is physically exhausting and no way would be at full strength no matter the situation.**

 **Leave a review let me know what ya think**


End file.
